Konoha's Kyūbi
by Professional Ninja
Summary: Uzumaki Naruko, the girl whose only desire in life was to feel wanted... and she got her wish in the form of Konoha's darkness. Taken from the hellish orphanage she was raised in, she is introduced to the village's underground, led in secret by none other than Shimura Danzō, who wants to turn her into the perfect weapon. (Full summary inside) Dark!Female!Naruto. Yaoi/Yuri. !M!
1. The Nice Man

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters_

 **Sorry about not being able to have the full thing in the summary box, but FF's word limit on it is just too small.**

 **Full Summary:** Uzumaki Naruko, the girl whose only desire in life was to feel wanted... and she got her wish in the form of Konoha's darkness. Taken from the hellish orphanage she was raised in, Uzumaki Naruko is introduced to the village's underground, led in secret by none other than Shimura Danzō. From the day of the Nine-Tails attack, he has wanted to turn the young girl into a weapon he can use to defend Konoha, but every attempt has been thwarted by the Hokage. Not willing to deal with Hiruzen's soft heart any longer, the old ninja decides to take things into his own hands and enlist the help of the mysterious Hisao. Naruko's body and spirit must be broken until she feels nothing, only then can he build her into the perfect weapon. The only thing he wasn't counting on was for the Nine-Tails seal on the girl's stomach to 'malfunction'. Dark!Female!Naruto. Yaoi/Yuri. !M!

 **A/N: I want to continue with the story, but since I didn't like how I left the original first chapter, I rewrote it a little bit. Here you go!**

 **Warning: This story features themes of a sexual nature (both consensual and non-consensual), blood, use of alcohol and drugs, heavy swearing, disfiguration, paedophilia and prostitution.**

 **I will never give an explicit description of certain scenes, however I will heavily suggest what will be transpiring. This is rated M for a reason.**

 **This isn't something I usually write, so don't expect some perfect work. It will seem shaky and/or rushed at points, but I hope most of you can look past that.**

* * *

' _Thinking.'  
_ "Talking."  
" **Jutsu**."

 **Chapter 1: The Nice Man**

 **Naruko's P.O.V (A/N: I don't usually do first person, but occasionally I'll have to for the story to make more sense)**

"I've had it up to here with your constant trouble making, Demon!" the Caretaker grabbed the back of my patchy t-shirt with her bony hands. "Everywhere you go you cause others to suffer. Well no more!" the old woman dragged me up the long flight of stairs to the orphanage's upper floor. My little legs could barely keep up with her longer ones, and every step I took up the stairs was a struggle.

"But I didn't do anything wrong! Jun started it!" my protests went unheard. When we finally reached the top, the Caretaker continued to walk straight towards one door in particular. As we passed all the other rooms, children around my age poked their heads out to see what all the fuss was about, however when the old woman glared at them, they quickly looked down and silently shut their doors.

"Lying is a sin, but of course you'd know that! Everything about you is sinful!" when we reached the room at the very end of the hall, she had to use all of her strength just to open it, and when she did, some of the brown paint flaked off.

Well, what was left of it.

"That's not true!" I cried out when she threw me inside the dusty room, scraping my knee on the hard floor in the process. This room 'belonged' to me, and because of that, it wasn't exactly the most pleasant place to live in. The floor wasn't wooden like everyone else's, it was hard concrete. How they got the concrete up here, I'll never know.

The walls, very much like the door, had paint peeling off and mould in the corners. I wasn't allowed to have many personal possessions, but what I did have, I cherished. My bed was small, almost as small as I was, and the mattress was itchy, as was the thin blanket on top. I didn't have a pillow.

There was also a small desk near the window and a chair that I often sat on, just so I could see the outside world. I rarely had the opportunity to leave the building (the Caretaker thought I would 'corrupt' innocent people if I was to come into contact with them), but when I did, I made the most of it.

One time, I was brave enough to venture away from the group when we went on a trip to visit the Hokage Mountain. It was the most freedom I had ever experienced. The first place I went to was a modest book shop just a few blocks away from the orphanage. The scent of old paper and coffee drew me there. When I walked in the door, I saw a counter at the far end of the shop and an older man sitting behind it.

I had never talked to anyone outside of the orphanage, so I was too scared to approach him, and fortunately, he never saw me. I browsed the different titles for a few minutes and considered buying one, however when I saw the prices, my face fell. One hundred and twenty ryō.

Orphans were usually given a small allowance to buy things like sweets and toys. The better behaved you are, the more money you get. Despite this, I always seemed to get less than everyone else, which was far from enough to buy a book. I almost left the shop when an idea struck me. I would be committing a crime, but this man had hundreds of books. Surely, he wouldn't miss one. Or two. Or maybe three.

I knew that if the Caretaker caught me with such items, she would be sure to make a lesson out of me by showing the other children what happens to thieves, but I decided to risk it anyway. When I picked out three books, I made sure to wait for the owner to become distracted by something before I fled. The thrill of the escape made me giggle as I sped through the streets of Konoha, never turning back to see if the man had spotted me. Luckily for me, I passed as a homeless street urchin, so no one paid much attention to me.

I decided to wait out the day until it was far into the night, knowing that the Caretaker would be fast asleep by now. It was difficult to reach my room on the second floor **(third floor for those of you that call the 'ground floor' the 'first floor')** , but I eventually managed it. For once, I was thankful that the Caretaker 'forgot' to feed me sometimes, because if I were any bigger, I wouldn't be able to squeeze through the open window.

That was most adventurous thing I had ever accomplished, and I was very proud of myself, despite the beating I received the next morning. The books I had chosen at random were _'The Brief History of Konohagakure'_ , _'Basic Ninja Techniques for Beginners'_ and _'The Ninja Clans of Konohagakure'_.

That had been six months ago, and now I keep each one hidden between my mattress and the metal frame. I didn't mind when I occasionally felt the books digging into my back because it was worth it in the end.

I had already finished _'The Ninja Clans of Konohagakure'_ and _'The Brief History of Konohagakure'_ , and now I was halfway through the last one. I've been taking so long to finish them because, growing up alone and hated, no one had taught me how to read so I had to teach myself.

When I started to read the book about ninja techniques, I practiced the different jutsu when I could. I had already learned how to change my hair and eye colour with the **Henge** jutsu, and how to switch places with something with the **Kawarimi** jutsu! Maybe when I'm old enough, I'll get to join the ninja academy.

* * *

 _ **A Few Hours Later...**_

 _Thud! Thud!_

"Get out here you little demon! Someone wants to see you!"

 _'Someone wants to see me? That's odd,'_ I thought to myself. I had given up hope on someone adopting me long ago, because every time a happy newlywed couple visited, the Caretaker made sure I was locked in my room. I didn't understand why I was never given a chance, but I soon caught on when she started to call me a 'demon'.

To this day, I still have no idea what I've done to make her hate me.

I closed the book I was reading and shoved it under my mattress. It took me a few tries, but I eventually managed to pull the door to my room open. At first, I was confused when I learned that I, a four year old malnourished girl, was able to do something an adult women could just barely do, but after a while it just brought me some satisfaction.

Opening stiff doors wasn't the only thing I learned how to do. I could bend some metal cutlery, like knives and forks, with ease. I could also lift large jugs of water without straining my muscles. I tried to hide it from the other children, in case it gave them something else to tease me with, but sometimes I liked to show off so they would leave me alone.

For example, earlier I punched Jun in the face for calling me an 'ugly demon'. I broke his nose.

When I made it downstairs, I approached the Caretaker cautiously. She was talking with a strange man that I had never seen before. He was tall, with dark brown hair, closely shaved at the sides. His beard was also full, but very short. More like stubble. The man was wearing a dark blue suit with a black tie, and when I got closer, I noticed that he was wearing a single glove on his left hand.

"Hello there, Naruko-chan. This lovely woman has told me a lot about you," he smiled kindly at me. He reached out his hand, the one without the glove. Something about him made me want to stay as far away from his as possible, but I frowned and shook off the foreign feeling. The corner of his mouth twitched, like he had noticed the brief change of emotions in me, and retracted his hand.

"Are you sure about this, sir? The Hokage never visits anymore, but if he learns that she's left-"

"Don't worry about that, just keep telling them that she's still here. I have an… _associate_ , that will make sure no one bothers you," the man turned to face me again, but this time, he crouched down so he was eye-level with me. "I'm here to take you away from this place. Would you like that, Naruko-chan?"

I hated this place with a burning passion, but could I trust this man? I shrugged.

The man laughed and placed his hands on my shoulder. "I know that you're not the most trusting kid in the world, which is a good thing, but I'm not going to hurt you. All I want to do is help you. Will you come with me?"

Suddenly, my body relaxed and I felt calm, like all my suffering had been lifted from me. I nodded my head.

"Brilliant. Do you have anything you want to take with you? A toy? Some clothes?"

Once again, I nodded my head and raced back up the stairs. When I reached my room, I felt something prodding at my head, like it was warning me not to go with the man. I shook it off and grabbed my books, returning to the nice man. When he saw that I had not returned with a toy or some clothes, he chuckled and placed his hand on my shoulder again.

"Are you ready to go now?"

"... Yes," I answered weakly, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"All right then," he looked at the Caretaker, who had not commented on my books like I'd expected her to. She knows I must have stolen them, so why didn't she shout at me? Hit me? Pull me away from the nice man? "We'll be leaving now. Tell no one about me," the nice man placed his gloved hand on the Caretaker's shoulder. She nodded before moving to open the front door.

The nice man guided me outside the orphanage and onto the streets of Konoha. I walked with him for a long time, never letting go of my books, and him never letting go of my shoulder. I continued to feel the prodding in my head, and the further we walked, the stronger it became.

We eventually reached the slums of Konoha, where most criminals and 'undesirables' lived. The houses were rundown, most of them abandoned and the people on the street didn't look any better. Why did such a smart looking man live here?

I noticed that no one looked at us, almost like they were too afraid. When we rounded a corner, a man who was walking our way gasped when he saw us and crossed the street immediately. Was the nice man hated like I was? Or was he feared? I suddenly felt very uncomfortable with him, and the prodding in my head started to feel more like a headache. I attempted to move away from him, but he just tightened his grip on my shoulder. I tried again, and this time he turned to face me, still smiling.

Before I could move again, he placed his gloved hand on my head and kept walking, and I found myself walking with him without protesting.

"Here we are, Naruko-chan. Your new home," the nice man stopped in front of a small building that looked as equally rundown as every other one around it, the only differences being the door and the small sign above it. The door was made of what looked to be dark iron. It also didn't have a handle to open it with.

The sign was small, crooked and made of decaying wood, and the chalk letters on it were barely readable.

 _''Devil's Angels'? What could that mean?'_

The nice man tapped on the door with his knuckle, and the rectangular slider I never noticed opened. Dark eyes looked the both of us up and down before the slider closed and the door was opened from the inside. The nice man led me into a room that didn't have much inside, just a couple of chairs, a few tables and a dusty rug. Is this where I'll be living? I turned around to look at who opened the door for us.

It was a rather large man. His head was shaven, revealing intricate tattoos that continued down under his clothes, which consisted of a black short sleeved top and tight dark blue trousers. He didn't wear any shoes.

I felt very intimidated by him.

The nice man kicked the dusty rug away which revealed the trap door hidden underneath. He reached down and grabbed the metal ring that served as a handle, and pulled. Stairs that led into a dark corridor greeted me.

"I hope you're not afraid of the dark," he said as we started to walk down them, shutting the trap door behind us.

"I'm not," I said.

He just smiled.

After around fifteen seconds or so, we came across another door, but this time, it was wooden. We didn't have to wait for someone to let us in this time, the nice man just pushed it open.

I don't know what I expected. Rotting wood, cobwebs, rats... but not this. The walls were painted a rich, dark red and the floor was dark blue wood. Along one wall were booths, most of them occupied by ordinary looking people, nothing like the people I passed on the way here. Some were even dressed like the nice man!

I also noticed that a few of them had ninja headbands somewhere on their body.

On the other side of the large room was a long counter with a number of stools in front of it. Behind it were two people, one man and one women, both with the same blonde hair and green eyes. Twins, most likely. Behind them was a variety of different coloured drinks, all resting on shelves. Many of the people in the room raised their drinks to the nice man as we walked past them, but he never responded.

He led me to a door in the corner of the room, still never releasing me. We continued to go through a few more rooms before stopping in front of another door.

"You'll be staying in here with everyone else. I hope you get along with them."

 _'Everyone else?'_

The nice man opened the door. Along both sides of the room were small beds, nothing impressive but still better than what I had at the orphanage. Children, some around my age, others a bit older, were scattered about the room.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

Most heads turned around to look at the newcomer, ignoring the man beside her.

"Hiromi-chan, come here," the man commanded. A teenage girl, around thirteen or fourteen years old came forward. The girl had chocolate brown hair, tied loosely in a bun at the back of her head, and dark eyes. She also had red-rimmed glasses that matched the scarlet shirt she wore, and black shorts.

"Yes, Hisao-sama?" the girl bowed politely.

 _'Hisao? That's his name?'_ Naruko asked herself.

"Naruko-chan here is new, so I was hoping you'd help her out."

"Of course, Hisao-sama," Hiromi took Naruko's hand, and despite the younger girl not wanting to leave Hisao's side, she followed the brunette. As soon as the man's hand ceased contact with her, the Uzumaki almost tripped. It was like a massive force wanted to push her away from the older man.

Hiromi gently sat Naruko down on an empty bed, and a few seconds later, Hisao left the room. The older girl opened one of the drawers to the bedside table and pulled out a scarlet button-up shirt, identical to the one she was wearing, and a pair of black shorts.

"This will probably be a little big on you, but you'll soon grow into it. Red shirts are for the girls, and blue is for the boys," Hiromi explained as she gestured to everyone else in the room. She was right, the girls all wore red shirts, and the boys were wearing blue. "Everyone wears these," she pointed to the shorts.

"Um... I... I don't know..."

"Let me guess, Hisao-sama didn't tell you what this is?" a boy around Hiromi's age appeared sat down next to her. Everyone else in the room just ignored them.

Naruko shook her head.

"Of course he didn't. Well, to start things off, my name's Keiji, nice to meet you," the boy, now known as Keiji, greeted Naruko. He had pale, shaggy blond hair that almost completely covered his green eyes.

"N-nice to meet you, K-Keiji-san..."

"There's no need for '-san', Keiji is just fine," he smiled and lightly shook the Uzumaki's hand. "Everyone here goes by the name Hisao-sama gives them, no real names or honorific suffixes needed. You'll probably get yours tomorrow."

"I see."

"Yeah. Well I suppose I should introduce you to everyone. First, the boys: the emo over there is Kuro, the short one is Nao, the spunky one is Ryuu, and the know-it-all is Satoru. The girls: the bubbly one is Akira, the adorable one is Emiko and the goody-two-shoes is Hideko. You'll all get properly introduced later," Keiji then looked at what Naruko was holding. "Books? Well, aren't you a funny one. Usually newcomers take something sentimental, like a bracelet, or a necklace, or a stuffed animal."

"Can I see them?" Hiromi asks nicely. Naruko nodded and placed the three books in the girl's hands.

"Huh, interesting choices. Do you want to become a ninja?"

Naruko furiously nodded her head and smiled. "More than anything."

"Hold onto that dream, no matter what," Hiromi playfully messed up Naruko's hair and grinned when the Uzumaki yelled 'hey!' and tried to desperately fix it.

"So... um... what is this place?"

Hiromi and Keiji looked at each other nervously.

"I've always hated this part..." the brunette sighed and gently rubbed Naruko's shoulder with her hand. "This might be a bit difficult for you to understand... we don't live here for free."

"Huh? You mean we have to pay Hisao money to stay here?"

"First of all, it's Hisao- _sama_. Secondly, no, we don't pay with money."

Keiji tapped Naruko shoulder's, bringing her attention to him. "All those people sitting inside that room you passed through are Hisao-sama's customers, and it's our job to... _entertain_ them."

"Entertain them? I don't understand."

"They pay to get some time with us in a private room, and we have to do what they say."

"I still don't get it."

"They will... touch you, in certain places, and you have to touch them back. Are you getting it now?"

"I... no, I'm not. What is this place?"

"Naru-"

"Oh shut up Keiji! There's no point in explaining something like this to a little girl, she'll understand when someone gets their hands on her later!" the 'emo' boy stood up and glared at Keiji and Hiromi.

"Kuro! Don't say things like that!" Hiromi stood up in front of Naruko, like she was protecting her from the boy. Kuro was a few inches taller than both Keiji and Hiromi, so it was likely that he was also a few years older. Fifteen? Sixteen?

"Back off, Kuro!" Keiji stood up as well so he and Hiromi were both acting as protective shields. "You don't know if she'll be chosen tomorrow, she could still have time."

"Are you kidding me? She's young and a virgin, perfect for all the fucked up perverts out there!" he pointed to the door that Naruko and Hisao came through. "I bet that as soon as they see her, they started bidding against each other to see who would get her."

"I don't want anyone to have me! I want to leave!" the Uzumaki were sobbing and shaking now, and almost immediately, Hiromi rushed to her side and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay, I promise," she gentyly rocked the younger female back and forth, like a mother calming down her child.

Keiji pushed Kuro back. "Just because you don't have a lot of time left doesn't mean you should take it out on the new kids. Go sulk in a corner somewhere."

Kuro grunted and went to go sit down on his bed, but before he did, he locked eyes with Naruko. Instead of the anger or annoyance she expected, the older boy's facial expression held nothing but pity. "You can't leave. No one can."


	2. The First Kill

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters except my OCs_

 **IMPORTANT: There is a scene in this chapter that depicts some graphic violence (nothing too bad, but I think it's best to warn you guys anyway). I will mark the beginning of the scene with '!' and end it with '?'**

' _Thinking.'  
_ "Talking."  
" **Jutsu**."

 **Chapter 2: The First Kill**

It had been a few months since Naruko (or 'Tama' as she was now referred to) had been first introduced to _Devil's Angels_ , and just like Kuro had predicted, her services were immediately bought. The Uzumaki wasn't stupid, she knew what was going to happen the second she stepped into one of the many rooms she had passed with Hisao, but that didn't make the following events any easier. According to Hiromi, she had been lucky to get a client that was willing to take things slow and easy for her first, as that kind of person was a one-in-a-million. The client had also been a woman, and they were typically easier to endure.

During her off-duty time, Naruko had learned more about her fellow 'workers'. Nao was the shortest after her, with pale green hair and brown eyes. He was painfully shy, and apparently couldn't lie at all, or else he'd start to cry. Ryuu was tall, only perhaps an inch shorter than Kuro, his hair a dark shade of red with contrasting blue eyes. He was easily the best looking out of them all, which attracted a lot of attention, which he didn't mind since it took the heat off of everyone else at times. Satoru was mute therefore he had to communicate with hand-signs, something that only Keiji was able to translate. He had dark brown hair, his eyes equally as dark.

Akira was probably the strangest out of them, for despite the situation they were all in, she managed to stay smiling. She was blonde, like Naruko, and had black eyes. Emiko was similar to Naruko in age and was slightly shorter than her. She had black hair, like Kuro, and her eyes were a bright violet. Hideko had an unusual shade of pink hair which was always tied in a ponytail, but what was even more unusual were her eyes. Naruko recognised them from one of her books, so she was easily able to conclude that the girl was from the Hyūga clan. When she asked about it, Hideko had replied saying that her father, a Hyūga, had an affair with a civilian woman which resulted in her being born. Wanting to keep the affair a secret from his wife, her father had forced her mother to abandon her when she was still a baby. Hisao had found her merely minutes after her mother had left her, bringing her to _Devil's Angels_ where she had been 'raised'.

Out of them all, Naruko had liked Hiromi and Keiji the best as they had been the nicest to her. She had also decided that she really didn't like Kuro, even after Hiromi had explained why he was so angry all the time. There was a rule that Hisao enforced: as soon as a 'worker' became a legal adult, they were removed from _Devil's Angels_ and left on the streets with nothing but a plain t-shirt and trousers, so they wouldn't be connected to the brothel. Of course, having no money, no family or friends, no working experience or anywhere to live, they soon died or were forced to resort to other means of survival. Either way, they were never heard from again.

Naruko whimpered as she was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door, signalling that it was the girls' turn. That was how it worked; for one half of the day, it was the boys and for the other half, it was the girls. The day Naruko had arrived was one of the few exceptions as Hisao had allowed them all to stay in the room so they could welcome her and get her started.

Hiromi sighed when she saw Naruko struggling with the buttons to her shirt, quickly crouching down in front of her so she could do them up for the girl. "You'll be okay, just remember what I taught you: breathe slowly when they're touching you, keep your eyes closed as long as you can, and don't struggle. Do that, and it will be over a lot quicker."

The blonde nodded her head as Hiromi finished, taking her hand as the older girl led her out of the room and down the hall where they passed the boys. Most of them looked fine, except for Ryuu who had scratches going down both of his arms. He just shrugged when he caught Naruko looking at them.

The Uzumaki kept her eyes to the ground after that, dreading what was to come. As soon as she was first on duty at the brothel, word had spread to many of the customers that Hisao had managed to grab the 'Demon Brat'. At first, they were just rumours to those that hadn't seen her with their own eyes as it was common knowledge that the Sandaime himself had taken her in just a few weeks ago, but that 'fact' was soon dismissed. Of course, no one was going to tell anyone outside of the brothel the girl's real location, after all, who would want to ruin that? Everyone wanted a chance to feel powerful over the beast that had terrorised the village a few years ago. There was only one catch: they couldn't hurt her. At least, not in a way that was deemed more than necessary.

That was another one of Hisao's rules, you couldn't permanently damage his property, or else you paid with your life. On the other hand, if you were to meet that one special condition…

The blonde looked around the bar area of the brothel where the clients stayed. Most of the booths were occupied with only a couple of people sitting at the bar being served by the twins, Jin and Jiro. Jin was the woman while Jiro was the man, which was amusing because his name meant 'second born male', and he was apparently minutes younger than his sister.

Sometimes, the brothel had slow days where all the clients really wanted was a place to drink, only a handful wanting what was advertised. At first, Naruko thought it was going to be one of those lucky days, but then the door to the brothel opened. Hiromi immediately tensed up next to her, her hold on the blonde's hand tightening ever so slightly.

When Jiro caught sight of the man that had just entered, he quickly slipped out from behind the bar and approached the girls, grabbing Naruko by the shoulder and pulling her back down the hall. "What's going on?" she asked him.

"Hisao-sama's order," the blonde man replied before opening the door to one of the rooms and pushing her inside. "Stay here, Tama," he said before shutting the door. The girl stood there in confusion for a few minutes, wondering why she was left here when the door opened again. Hideko popped her head through the crack and looked at Naruko with her pale eyes.

"What's happening? Who was that man?"

"I guess Hisao-sama wants to keep you," the Hyūga replied, shaking her head gently. "Dunno why."

"What does that mean?"

"That guy that you saw? He's come here twice before, and each time we lose one of us," the pink haired girl sighed when she noticed that Naruko wasn't getting it. "You know the usual price, right? Well this guy is special. He pays about _ten times_ as much so he can break one of Hisao's rules: never permanently damage one of us."

"He can do that?!"

"For what he pays, yeah. He's a sick bastard that gets off on torture, or so I've heard. The first time he came here, the girl was taken away in a body bag. The second time, the boy was so cut up that he was kicked out of _Devil's Angels_. No one wants to sleep with a disfigured mess."

"But… who…?" Hideko looked down and sighed. "Hideko, who did he pick?!"

Realising she wasn't going to get answers out of the girl, the blonde stormed towards her and grabbed the door, throwing it back so hard it cracked the wall when it collided with it. The Hyūga barely had time to gasp before she was pushed out of the way as Naruko ran down the hall towards the bar. This time, the Uzumaki opened the door gently, not wanting to cause a scene and catch either of the twins' attention.

The blonde quickly scanned the room for any sign of either Emiko or Hiromi, and when she didn't see either of them, she began to panic. A few seconds later, the former of the two slipped out of one of the booths, carrying an empty glass back to the bar. _'Hiromi…'_

The Uzumaki ran back down the hall, passing Hideko who just looked at her with pity. _'Where is she?!'_ thought Naruko as she opened and closed the door of every empty room she came across. _'This is taking too long! Come on Naruko, think! How can I find her?'_

Suddenly, a memory struck her. One year ago, Naruko had tried to run away from the orphanage. She had managed to sneak past the ninja guards at the gate and flee into the forest surrounding the village. Of course, it didn't take long for the old caretaker to report her missing to the Hokage.

The Sandaime had sent ninja after her, and it took them three days to find her. For some reason, she had been able to hear them every time they got close to her, way before they would've been able to see or hear her, which gave the girl enough time to leave that location and find another one. She was only caught because she had accidentally cornered herself in a small cave, leaving her no way of escaping when the only exit was covered by an ANBU ninja. Unlike most ninja she came across, this one had been very nice to her. She never forgot about him, or his gravity-defying silver hair.

Naruko stopped in the middle of the hallway, closing her eyes so she could concentrate. It took a few moments, but eventually the blonde was able to hear pain-filled whimpers coming from one of the last rooms down the end of the hall, however that wasn't just it. She could also smell things from that room, the main scent being sweat, and something else. Something bitter, she thought. As she got closer, another scent made her freeze, a scent she was intimately familiar with.

' _Blood.'_

In a burst of speed she never knew she possessed, the Uzumaki charged down the hall, kicking open the door to the room Hiromi was in with all her strength. The wooden barrier was torn from its hinges and sent flying across the room.

"What the-?!" the man exclaimed as he turned to see who had intruded, and what he saw made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Naruko didn't care. She didn't care why the man was so afraid at the sight of her. She didn't care why she could smell the fear on him. She didn't care that she, a four year old girl, was able to do all the things she just did. The only thing she cared about was the sight of the near-naked man with a bloody cane in his hand, standing over Hiromi who had been chained to the bed. It was clear he had only just started as there were very few wounds on the girl's body, but they were deep enough to cause a moderate amount of blood to leave her body.

"T-Tama?" Hiromi whispered in confusion, gazing at her in confusion with only one of her eyes, the other having been swollen shut.

What happened next was a blur.

* * *

Hisao groaned, swiping his hair back with his gloved hand. "It's only been a few months, she's nowhere near breaking point!"

"Then get her there. That's why I hired you, correct? I want what I paid for," replied the man with the bandaged eye standing in front of Hisao's desk. They were in the finely-dressed man's office which was located directed behind the bar. Like the client area, the walls were a rich red, but the floor was coated with a plush black carpet. In one corner was a door specially built for one specific person to secretly enter and leave (with Hisao's approval, of course), and that person was the man speaking to Hisao. "I need that girl traumatised, empty, void of everything except the lust for blood-!"

"Yes, yes, you told me all of this months ago! But before we get into that, did your 'solution' for the Hokage work?"

"Of course it did. Hiruzen knows nothing, he thinks that he ordered some ANBU to take her away to some secluded part of the village for her own protection. No one will go searching for her."

"Do I want to know how you pulled that off?"

Ignoring the question, Shimura Danzō continued to speak. "You know how important this is, Hisao. We can't afford to fuck this up."

"Oh, it's _we_ now, is it? If that's the case, why don't you finally tell me what you plan to do with her? You're making me go to all this trouble just to – what's the word…? – _warm her up_ for you?"

"Did you know that other villages have already managed to weaponize their own Jinchūriki? We're supposed to be the strongest village, but how long will that last while we remain to be at a disadvantage? We have the Kyūbi Jinchūriki, the one with the most potential for power, and Hiruzen is doing nothing about it! He's grown too soft, so it's up to _me_ to make the right decisions."

The younger man chuckled, leaning back into his leather chair. "So, that's it then, you have a power complex. You're paranoid that the other ninja villages will team up against Konoha, right? You're worried that this place will end up just like Uzushiogakure- "

"- and for some reason, I seem to be the only one who is."

"- so, you want to take the girl when she's at her most vulnerable and raise her to be like one of your freaks at Root?" seeing Danzō's face betray his barely concealed shock, Hisao smirked. "Did you really think you could keep that secret from me? I know that you created a secret subsection of the ANBU, I know the Hokage disapproves."

The elder shinobi took a moment to compose himself before exhaling. "It matters not that you know about its existence, what matters now is- " a loud _crash_ interrupted Danzō, causing the two men in the room to look towards the main door to the office, and then back at each other. Fearing the worst, the two men then raced out of the office, past the bar where there were several confused clients and two worried bartenders, and through the door leading to the entertainment rooms.

Suddenly, the two heard a loud growl and two screams, one distinctly male and the other female. Their fears suddenly confirmed, the men ran towards one of the rooms at the end of the hall where one of the workers, Hideko, was standing. A little further down the hall were the boys, now just leaving the sleeping quarters to see what the ruckus was about.

Danzō stepped past the pink haired girl and into the room, taking note of the destroyed door and the bloody girl cowering in the corner. Behind him, Hisao grabbed Hideko with his gloved hand, telling her to go into the sleeping quarters and shut the door behind her and the boys. A few seconds later, the man joined Danzō in the room where the noise originated from.

 **!**

Hisao's eyes widened at the sight before him. Kneeling on _Devil's Angels_ ' most infamous client's chest – or what remained of it, as it had been completely torn apart with the bone and other insides visible – was the object of his and Danzō's previous conversation. Her fingertips- no, _claws_ were coated in blood, as was the top of her shirt, however that was less noticeable due to the colours matching. When Hisao got closer, he noticed that the client's throat had been ripped out, and a quick look at Naruko's mouth told him how.

 **?**

The Uzumaki was panting which revealed her sharp canines that were easily half an inch long. The area around her mouth was dripping with blood which undoubtedly came from the client, and her lips had turned black. Her eyes had also changed colour, from a bright blue to a dark red, and her pupil had thinned, becoming a slit. The area around her eyes had also darkened, and the whisker-like birthmarks on her cheeks had thickened slightly. Finally, her blonde hair's roots had turned red, like her eyes, and the hair itself had become wild.

"Jin! Jiro!" he yelled, which caught the attention of Naruko. Her head whipped around to look at him, and the man almost took a step back from the intense K.I that was radiating off of her. A few seconds later, the twins appeared at the door to the room and at the same time, Naruko's eyes closed as she fell backwards. Danzō was there to catch her immediately, watching in fascination as the black marks and claws receded, however the thicker birthmarks and red roots remained. The Shimura briefly lifted one of the girl's eyelids, humming when he saw that the redness had disappeared and the pupil had returned to its normal shape.

"Yes, Hisao-sama?" the twins asked while bowing.

"Take Hiromi-chan and get her cleaned up, then send her on her way," the twins nodded at the instruction before moving to help the brunette stand. The girl began to cry again when she realised her fate, but before they could leave the room, Danzō held up one of his hands. "What is it?"

"That girl, keep her. Not for the sake of this place, I don't care about that, but keep her until I decide what to do with her."

"Excuse me?" Hisao glared at Danzō. "This establishment belongs to me, _she_ belongs to me, therefore _I_ decide what happens to her."

The bandaged man placed Naruko's unconscious form on the floor before standing up to face Hisao. "Somehow, that girl's life being in danger managed to trigger something primal within this girl, something related to the beast inside of her, so I _will not_ allow you to jeopardise my chance at finally being able to _use_ it," Danzō looked back down at the girl on the floor. "Perhaps I was wrong in thinking that, in order to effectively use her to the best of her potential, I had to break her. Perhaps the only thing that I needed was some kind of trigger, something that brings out the power hidden within."

"Well, congratulations. The only problem I'm seeing here is, how the fuck do you plan on bringing, whatever that was, out if the thing that 'triggers' it is Hiromi being in danger? Do you plan on bringing her out to the battlefield with a kunai to her neck?"

"Don't be such a fool. At this stage, the girl is merely a container that doesn't have a lid to hold what's inside. With enough training, I'll have her using that power with a mere thought. Only under my orders, of course. It wouldn't do to have a rogue Jinchūriki, now would it?"

* * *

"So, you're finally awake," those were the first words Naruko heard after waking up, one of her hands flying up to her forehead when it began to feel like it was splitting open.

"Where… where am I?" she asked as she slowly sat up.

"Shh, it's all right, you're safe," said the same voice. Something about it made the prodding in her head she first felt when she met Hisao come back, like the one speaking was equally bad news, if not _more_ bad news than the man. "My name is Danzō, and you're in an infirmary. You passed out from exhaustion after your little stunt."

Suddenly the memories came rushing back to her in full, the details almost making her want to throw up the contents of her lunch, however there was something more important to take care of. "Hiromi! What happened to her?"

"Calm down, she's fine," said Danzō. Naruko finally managed to open her eyes and look at the man speaking to her. He looked to be old, possibly in his fifties, and he had a bandage around his right eye. He gestured to Naruko's left with his head, and when she looked in that direction, she was relieved to see her friend laying on the bed next to her. She had a gauze taped over her eye and bandages wrapped around her upper body and her left leg.

"Is she going to be okay?" the Uzumaki asked Danzō.

"Apart from some scarring, yes, she will be okay. Now, back to another matter. You killed that man."

Naruko gulped, fearing the worst outcome. Would he throw her in jail? Would he _execute_ her? She did, after all, commit a horrible crime. "What's going to happen to me?"

The man seemed to ponder the question for a few moments before finally ending the girl's misery. "Nothing. At least, nothing bad. I just want you to tell me how you felt when you saw your friend attacked."

"H-How I felt? Um…" Naruko looked down at her hands, surprised to see them void of any blood. She also noticed that she was out of her _Devil's Angels_ uniform, and was instead dressed in a plain black t-shirt and trousers. "I felt… angry."

"Angry?" he asked, slightly amused at the use of such a weak word to describe the horrific display.

" _Really_ angry. More angry than when the old hag 'forgets' to feed me. I just… lost control of my body."

"I see… Anything else? For example, what was your thought process?"

"My thought process?"

"What were you thinking? What was happening in your head?"

"Oh. Well, at first, I just wanted to help Hiromi. I didn't like how she looked, but then I wanted to hurt the man that hurt her."

"So, revenge?" suggested Danzō as he started to write on the notepad in his hand. He wanted to find out exactly what made Naruko freak out the way she did in the hopes of being able to teach her how to re-enact it on command. Anger was one of the easiest emotions to feel on command, however it was the hardest to control.

"Yeah, exactly. I wanted to do to him what he did to her, but I guess it got out of hand…" the Uzumaki began to sniffle, so Danzō handed her a tissue. If he was going to do this, he needed to be kind to the girl. For now, at least.

"It's okay, you've done nothing wrong, so don't worry. You only did what you thought you needed to do to protect someone you care about, right? We've all been there."

The door to the infirmary room opened, revealing a person with a large black cloak that covered their body and a white mask that vaguely looked like a bear. In their hands was a metal tray carrying various medical supplies, mainly more bandages. The cloaked person made their way over to Hiromi's bed before starting to peel off the girl's bandages, replacing them as they went.

"Are they a ninja?" the blonde asked in awe. Danzō chuckled at her reaction.

"Yes, and they're one of mine. I'm a ninja too, but I'm a bit too old to be out in the field all the time, so I usually stay here."

"Here? Where is here?"

"This is my headquarters, if you like. I call it Root. This is where all of my ninja stay to train and receive missions from me, but it's a secret. Do you think you can keep a secret, Naruko?" the young girl replied with a vigorous nod. "That's good, because guess what? I want you to stay here and become a ninja."

"Really?!" she exclaimed, jumping up in the bed from excitement. "Does that mean I don't have to stay at the bad place anymore?!" assuming that she was referring to the child brothel, the Shimura nodded his head. Naruko grinned, happy that she didn't have to go back there anymore, but then she remembered the girl next to her. "But… what about Hiromi?"

"Unfortunately, she doesn't have what it takes to be a ninja like you, so I suppose she'll just be sent back to- "

"No, wait! Don't send her back there!" Naruko yelled, her hands gripping the end of her t-shirt. Danzō pretended to be shocked at her outburst, knowing well that this was how she would react. "Please, sir! You have to look after her!"

"I don't know, Naruko, that doesn't benefit me or my organisation at all. You see, I can't just let civilians in here, only my Root agents can come and go, anyone else is a security risk. I can't keep her here. However…" the Shimura, stroked his chin like he was contemplating something.

"Yes?!"

"Maybe I could pull some strings, get her a nice place to live with a decent, normal job that pays well. I would need something in return, though," the Uzumaki's face fell, her eyes looking down sorrowfully. With a sigh, her hands moved to lift up her shirt, but before it could be raised even an inch, her wrists were caught in Danzō's grip. "Oh no! That's not what I meant!" removing his hands and lightly coughing into one, the old man cleared his throat before continuing. "The only thing I want from you is a promise."

"A promise?"

"Yes. I want you to promise that you'll follow my instructions, never fall behind in your training and if you do, you'll catch up quickly. I also want you to promise to be forever loyal to me and to Root, and most of all, you will _never_ tell a soul about this. _Any_ of it. Do you understand?"

"I…" Naruko knew this wasn't a game. Despite her age, she had already been through enough to know that this world wasn't a child's world. In she wanted to survive, she had to learn. Adapt. Sacrifice. "I… understand."

"Good. We begin tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: And that is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Something I want to point out here is that I've given Danzō Shisui's eye a little bit early (according to the unofficial Naruto timeline, Shisui dies and Danzō gets the eye when Naruto is 6) but it's only 2 years early and it won't make a difference anyway. I just thought I should mention that, so I don't get people telling me that I fucked up.**

 **Something that was mentioned in the original first chapter, but I forgot to mention in the rewrite is that the names of most of my OCs have a meaning that relates to them. For example, Hisao means 'long-lived man'. Have fun guessing why that is ;)**


End file.
